


Airship Pirates

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airships, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Steampunk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Ein Vater erzählt seinem Sohn von seiner Zeit als Luftschiffpirat.





	Airship Pirates

Vater war einst ein Luftschiffpirat gewesen, aber er sprach selten darüber. Sein kleiner Sohn fand dies sehr bedauerlich, denn er liebte Abenteuergeschichten. Und welcher Junge hatte schon einen Vater, der richtige, echte Abenteuer erlebt hatte? Generell sprach Vater selten über seine Vergangenheit, ihm schien das unangenehm zu sein, warum auch immer. Sein Sohn wusste nur, dass er irgendwann die Piraterie an den Nagel hing, die Mutter des jungen heiratete, auch wenn sie die Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes nicht lange überlebt hatte, und fortan seinen Lebensunterhalt mit der Fischerei verdiente. Das Meer ließ ihn nicht los, was auch immer er tat.

Der Junge hörte dennoch gern zum Einschlafen die Abenteuergeschichten seines Vaters, so selten er sich auch dazu überreden ließ. Dieser Abend schien einer der raren Momente zu sein, in denen Vater dem Bitten seines Sohnes nachgab.

„Wie ist es ein Luftschiffpirat zu sein?“, fragte der Junge aufgeregt.

Vater lächelte melancholisch. „Abenteuerlich.“

„Und was ist so abenteuerlich daran?“

„Na, das Abenteuer, Großer!“

„Das ist keine Antwort!“ Sein Sohn pustete empört die Backen auf.

„Man lebt für die Luftschiffpiraterie und das Abenteuer, das Aufregende“, erklärte Vater. „Essen ist oft knapp, aber das stört nicht. Denn der Himmel ist ja grenzenlos.“

„Man ist frei!“

„Ganz genau.“ Vater nickte. „Man ist frei. Man kann tun und lassen, was man will. So lange die Propeller nur immer weiter drehen und Luft in den Segeln ist, ist es einem fast schon egal, wenn das Geld knapp wird. Ist ein neues Ziel in Sicht, sind alle Nöte vergessen!“

„Säbelrasseln und wilde Rufe!“ Der Sohn jauchze bei der wilden Vorstellung.

„Dann gilt’s, ja“, sagte Vater. „Dann werden die Schutzbrillen aufgesetzt und die Kanonen gefüttert. Man selbst ist in heller Aufregung und Vorfreude. Man stellt sich vor, wie der Feind vor Angst erzittert. Säbelrasseln trifft‘s schon ganz gut. Erst lässt man die Muskeln spielen, bevor man zu den Waffen greift. Erst wird eingeschüchtert, und wenn man dann noch keine Beute sieht, dann wird’s ernst.“

„Dann wird geentert! Längsseits und die Enterhacken geworfen.“

„Die Beute will fliehen und versucht alles, um zu entkommen, aber so ein Luftschiff ist schnell, viel schneller als jedes Schiff der Marine. Kanonenschüsse peitschen durch die Luft, Warnschüsse und ernst gemeinte.“

Vater machte eine theatralische Kunstpause, in der ihn sein Sohn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Und dann ist man heran. Man stürmt auf das feindliche Deck, eine energiegeladene Mischung aus Angst und Furore im Bauch. Gebrüll, Lärm und ringsumher Chaos.“

„Und alles geht ganz schnell“, fügte sein Sohn an. „So schnell, wie alles begann, ist es auch wieder vorbei. Und dann ist man ganz reich!“

Vater musste lachen und zerstrubbelte ihm das Haar. „Nun, so reich wird man davon auch nicht, sonst hätten wir schließlich eine viel größere Hütte als die hier.“

„Ich will dennoch auch ein Luftschiffpirat werden, wenn ich groß bin!“, rief der Junge aufgeregt. „Ich will auch so spannende Abenteuer erleben und ein gefürchteter Pirat sein!“

Nun war Vaters Lächeln gequält. „Nein, glaub mir, das willst du nicht, das ist kein Leben. Sonst hätte ich es nicht aufgegeben. Eine ständig betrunkene Crew, Schlägereien, verlauste Betten, Dreck. Piraterie klingt viel romantischer, als sie in Wirklichkeit ist …“

Sein Sohn sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Eines Tages wirst du es verstehen. Und jetzt schlaf, es ist spät.“ Vater gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, löschte das Licht der Kerze und verließ das Zimmer. Dunkelheit und Schweigen senkten sich herab.


End file.
